


Pirates of the Caribbean: The Return of Davy Jones

by confessionsofablackbird



Category: Davy Jones - Fandom, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow - Rob Kidd
Genre: F/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessionsofablackbird/pseuds/confessionsofablackbird
Summary: The title says it all. Just a few ideas how the Pirates saga could continue. Drink up me hearties, yoho!





	1. The Curse

Untameable, a storm raged on an island. Almost thirty years have passed that a man set foot on this island which was forgotten by mankind. Impossible to find on a map. And impossible to set foot on. Now, so many years later, by a coincidence the curse of the island has been broken and something that lived there, became alive.  
On this island, the Cueva Muerta, there laid a woman on a bed decorated with dead flowers in a dark cave. There was only one source of light. The moonlight shined on her face. Her hair was dark, her eyes were as light and colorful as the sea. It looked like she was sleeping but she did not breathe. But suddenly, a lightning bolt hit the cave and she opened her eyes.  
Carefully, she lifted her head and wondered where she was. She did not know that so many years have passed. She did not know that she was cursed and the curse had been broken. She sat on the edge of the flower bed. Then she started to collect some of them. Roses. She smiled and looked around. "Hello?", certain, she looked around and expected to meet his eyes. But there was none but her. She decided to get out of this place and to find him. The woman started to walk around. The wind stopped howling through her prison. The rain stopped splattering at the palm trees. Then she smelled the sea. "There has to be an exit ...", she whispered and she touched every inch of the cave wall in hope to find a door. After many hours, she found a big rock which was placed in front of a small entrance. "There it is ...", she thought and she started pushing the big rock aside.  
The bright sun was up and the storm was far away. She stood at the the shore and saw nothing but the sea.  
“Is someone here?!”, she cried, but no response.

Two days and almost three nights, she spend alone on the island. The woman ran around the island many times without finding food or drinkable water. She knew that she had to die here. On the third, when she was about to fall asleep, she heard something. TOCK. TOCK. TOCK.  
She knew who it was. She began to shudder and was looking for a place to hide, but there was none. She knew that she was going to die now. She breathed heavily. TOCK. TOCK. She wanted to see his eyes one last time. TOCK. But it was too late. There was the silhouette of the only man she ever feared.  
“Mera. Have you been sleeping well?”, he smirked. His tentacles moved dangerously towards her face.  
“You monster.”, she replied.  
“Oh, I had worse names. Especially from your … how shall I put it … -”  
“Do not say his name.”  
“My sweet, Mera. If you would only know.”, he came one step closer. TOCK.  
“Shut up and do what you have came for.”  
“And what would that be, dearest daughter?”, he smirked again.  
“You want to kill me.”, her voice trembled and she felt fear inside her chest. But her father started laughing.  
“That would be too easy. I will bring you to him. Let's see if he remembers you. I highly doubt it. Many years have passed, Mera, almost 30 years. He does not care for you anymore. He forgot you, to be honest.”  
“LIAR!”  
“STOP!”, she ran towards him, ready to fight. But she forgot how weak she has become the last days, so one hit of her father was enough to put her to sleep again. He took her and looked at her, like he never looked at her before.  
“Now, your heart will be broken. Let's see if the sparrow can stand your temper.”  
They left the island and as soon as they arrived on the Flying Dutchman. The island disappeared and was nowhere to be found. And not far from it, a sparrow awoke, thinking it had a bad dream. 


	2. A sparrow, a witch, a king and a pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey begins.

A loud scream howled from the Captain's cabin on the Black Pearl. Captain Jack Sparrow awoke from a bad dream, at least he thought it was one. Sweat dropped from his forehead and confused of what he just saw, he looked around. “Mera ...”, he mumbled. Jack shook his head. It had to be a nightmare. She was dead, there was no way that _he_ kept her alive. There was absolutely no way … or was there? He slowly stood up and walked to his desk. There was his compass, given by Tia Dalma.  
_It points to the thing you want most in this world_. Carefully he ran his fingers over it. Then he opened it, the arrow pointed west. Jack looked to his left, there was his rum bottle and he took a sip. With the rum bottle clutched in his hand, he walked on deck and heard a familiar voice.

       “Gibbs. I am telling you, it wasn't a dream! He was there! He is back!”, Will talked harshed to Gibbs who stared at him with a frightened look.  
       “Holy sh...”, he turned around quickly and looked worried at the sea. They laid harbour in Port Royale and they wanted to get away as soon as they could, but apparently something had happened. Jack cleared his throat and walked towards them.  
       “Good Morning, mate. How's it going?”, Will looked at him, his face expressed anger and fright at the same time.  
       “Jack. We should talk. In private.”, he grabbed Jack's arm and they went into the Captain's cabin.  
       “Drink?”, Jack went straight to his rum bottle and took a sip.  
       “He is back.”  
       “Who? I hope it's Hector. Oh, hell, you just can't keep a good man down.”, Jack laughed but then Will shook his head.  
       “Davy Jones.”, Will responded. There was a moment of silence.   
       “No. He died. You killed him. Don't you remember?”  
       “Yeah, but I should be on the Flying Dutchman, right now. And I am not.”  
       “No, you're not. Because your beloved son broke the trident and saved you. Now, let's have a drink.”  
       “Right. And by that he broke every curse. However the Flying Dutchman needs a captain. It has a destiny. My curse has been broken. But not hers! That is why the last captain had to come back. To fulfill her destiny! This goes beyond the trident, Jack!”, Will banged on the table. Jack started laughing.  
       “That is absolutely nonsense. He is dead. And how would you know? Was he kind enought to pay you a visit?”  
       “Kind of.”  
       “Kind of?”  
       “I thought that I saw him in a dream. But then I found this under our bed.”, Will grabbed in his pocket. He held something like corals in his hand. Jack looked at them.  
       “Maybe they fell of from you. I mean … -”  
       “NO! He is back! There is no other explanation. Listen to me! He will come for you.”, Jack swallowed and did not know what to say. Will left the room. He tried to stop thinking by drinking rum. Then he stared out of the window. He thought it was all over. He saw himself sailing on his ship for the rest of his life,  without any human-sized octopusses that try to kill him. And what about Mera ... he felt like he needed another sip of rum. But it was already empty. He threw the bottle in the corner. The glass shattered into thousand pieces.  
       "Not all treasure is silver and gold ... I need another one.", he staggered to the stock under the deck. It was awfully quiet. Then he heard something. _Sparrow._ Jack shrieked and looked around. There was none. A bit faster than usual, he ran up the stairs to get on deck, there was his crew running around like something scared them.  
      “Aye, what is going on here?”, Jack screamed and everyone stopped and looked at him.  
      “It is her, Captain!”, Gibbs yelled at him.  
      “Who?”, before anyone could answer his question. Will came out of the Captain's cabin.  
      “Jack. We need to talk. Right now.”  
      “What are you doing in my cabin?”, Will did not answer and disappeared in Jack's cabin.  
      “If there is anything gone …”, he mumbled and followed Will.  
      “So, my dear friend. Why are you …- Elizabeth!”, Jack screamed.  
      “Hello, Jack.”, she grinned. Elizabeth sat at his desk. Will stood behind her and both of them looked at Jack seriously.  
      “What is going on here?”, Jack asked.  
      “We need to get to the Shipwreck island, as fast we can. It is urgent, Jack.”, Elizabeth kept a straight face.  
      “Sweetheart, you have no evidence.”, Jack felt confident and sat down towards her.  
      “Sure, I have. Scrum, bring her in!”, Jack looked around and there was Scrum with a young woman. Her head was shaved and her body was full of tattoos.  
      “Jack. This is Shansa, she is a witch and knows certain things. She has something very interesting to say to you.”, the witch smiled at him. Jack looked around, he felt sick only thinking about it.  
      “Well, then … tell me. I'll listen.”, he stood up and walked towards the witch. Suddenly, the witch laid her hand on his chest, Jack was about to step back.  
      “Stay, Jack.”, said Elizabeth from the back.  
      “Easier than it sounds.”, Jack responded.  
      “Close your eyes.”, the witch stared at him. Jack listened to her and closed his eyes.  
When she touched his chest again, he did not saw the future but the past.

 

 

 


	3. Broken Memories

“There is no place like Tortuga.”, Jack exclaimed with a big grin on his face. He was standing on his ship, the Wicked Wench. The freedom made his heart racing and he had to celebrate it. His freedom. He could go wherever he wanted. His dream came true, finally. It was already dark and the full moon shined brightly on the horizon.

“I'll be off, mates. Guard the ship, Wilmond and Barnes! Someone is going to take over later. The others, go and have fun.”, he laughed and left the ship.

Before he even took five steps on the pier, he heard roaring laughter and already smelled the infamous smell of Tortuga: gun powder, sea water, sweat and most importantly - the rum.

“Glorious.”, he whispered and Jack headed into the crowd. He couldn't contain his smile. All he wanted was to feel adventure and explore the dark streets of this island.

Jack went into a pub. It was full of drunken pirates. They were screaming, laughing and howling through the pub which had two floors. Before he even ordered rum, a woman with red hair embraced him: “How 'r you, lad? Wanna meet my sister upstairs?”, even though she was quite pretty, Jack knew that he had to be more drunk to do this.

“Thank you, love. Maybe later.”, she wasn't disappointed, she gave him a kiss on his cheek and moved on to the next pirate who welcomed her with open arms. Jack laughed then he bought a bottle of rum and began to drink.

“Capitain! This is insane! Tortuga is the best place I've ever been to.”, Jimmy, his cook, was surrounded by four ladies who couldn't stop giggeling, neither could he. Jack raised his bottle and knew that Jimmy was right. Tortuga was the best place he has been to.

His eyes carefully watched some folks at the piano. Singing an old song about mermaids. He listened to them for quite a while, he totally forgot to send someone to Wilmond and Barnes. It was time to go. When he stood up, he knew he was drunk. Actually he wanted to leave the pub, but then he saw someone he couldn't ignore.

There was a woman looking at him. She was smiling. Jack smiled back. She was standing on the second floor, looking down at him. The two of them just kept starring at each other. Jack thought that time had stopped. Suddenly, she walked away. He couldn't help himself but follow her.

On the second floor, there were several young ladies looking for unhappy men. Jack did not bother, he wanted to see her again. He did not see in which room she disappeared. He had no other choice than to follow his instincts. There was only one room with a curtain as a door.

“Have fun, handsome!”, a blonde said to him, when he lifted the red curtains that led him to a hidden room. There she was - Standing in front of a window. Her back turned towards him.

“Hello.”, he said. She then turned around. She was even more beautiful than before. She had big eyes, full lips and looked like a mermaid. She smiled.

“Are you a mermaid?”, that was the rum talking.

“Maybe.”, she smiled. She came closer to him. She stood directly in front of him. He could feel her breath on his lips.

“What's your name?”

“That would cost more.”, she took his hands in hers.

“You look beautiful.”, he couldn't resist to stare into her eyes. They were blue, grey, brown and green. They just looked like the ocean. And he couldn't imagine what those eyes already saw. She smiled again. Then she took one step away and sat down on a bed, still holding his hands.

“Sit down.”, he did and couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

“You are … the most beautiful creature I've ever saw.”, he started to mumble. The rum was definitely kicking in.

“Am I?”, she smirked. Then she started to open her corset.

“What are you doing?”, suddenly she stopped, looking at him.

“Are you serious? I am trying to earn money, sir.”, she was obviously annoyed. Jack just kept on staring at her.

“Oh. Sure.”, he looked away. He could spend the night with her. But she was too beautiful to be treated like that. He ignored his animalistic instincts and stood up.

“Sorry, but I am not one of those guys. And I am still not drunk enough.”, he left the room and heard her shouting in a foreign language. She was cursing him, that was for sure.

Jack left the pub, heading for his ship. He couldn't bear it anymore. The infamous smell of Tortuga which attracted him only hours ago - was now just an awful smell, hardly to bear.

He found Wilmond and Barnes on deck.

“Wilmond. Barnes. Go. I'll take it from here.”, Wilmond looked at Barnes, they ran off immediately. Jack took another bottle of rum from the kitchen and laid down on deck. Looking at the island. It was bright, and it seemed like no one will ever sleep in Tortuga. It was so bright, he couldn't even see the stars.

“You are different.”, he heard the familiar voice and turned around. She was on his ship. Out of breath and her hair was messy. She raised her eyebrows.

“What are you doing on my ship? How did you get up here?”

“I am good in climbing.”

“Certainly. Now, get off my ship.”

“Oh, now you're playing the tough pirate. How intimidating. I am shaking”, she walked towards him and the grabbed the bottle of rum, which was standing between him.

“I can give you money. If that is the only way to get rid of you. How much?”, she took a big sip and then looked at him.

“150 an hour.”

“Oh. Well, that is … not cheap.”, he was about to grab is bag.

“But I don't want your money.”, she interrupted.

“What else?”, now, he was annoyed.

“I'll give you mine. Take me with you. I have enough to pay you.”

“Mhm. A woman alone on a ship with about twenty men? Not that good idea.”

“I can defend myself. Believe it or not.”

“Good argument. And why do you think, I would take you with me?”

“I saw it in your eyes.”, she smiled. Jack saw her cheeks blushing. He liked her. Right from the first moment. He loved her temper. Something told him that she should be with him. Maybe it was his rum. Maybe it was something else. But he couldn't leave without her.

“Nice. Well, what is your name?”

“Mera.”

“Jack.”, they shook hands. Then she took a little bag full of coins and placed it on his hands. Both smiled. They had a silent accord.

  
The memory of Tortuga faded and it turned into a new memory.  
  
It was dark. There was a raging storm on sea. Heavy rain and capricious wind made it hard for the crew to stand. All men were anxious about what could happened next.

“Mera! Where are you!?”, Jack stand behind the Steuer and looked for her.

“Jack!”, she screamed. But it was a distant scream. He ran and followed her voice: “Mera!?”

“She is here.”, he heard a familiar voice. Jack turned around, prepared to see his enemy. It was Davy Jones, choking Mera with a claw, she was trying to save herself, but without any success.

“What are you doing?”

“I came for her, Jack. You have no idea who she is.”, Jack's heart was racing. His head felt numb.

“Let her go!”, he screamed, then he took his sword.

“If you take one step closer - I'll kill her.”

“Jack, please, don't move. Stay where you are.”, Mera muttered.

“Shut up, woman!”, Davy Jones shouted at her. There was a moment of silence. Jack and Mera bandied looks. Jones started laughing:

“Oh, I see. You both are in love. What a coincidence.”

“Don't harm her. You said thirteen years. I will pay you in thirteen years.”,

“Well, I thought you should have a, how shall I put it? A deposit.”, Davy Jones laughed and then he was gone. He took Mera with him.

“NO!”, Jack screamed.

 

He opened his eyes. Everyone stared with wide eyes at him.  
  
“Mera … what have you done?”, he whispered, then he fainted.

 

 


	4. Sparrow and the Blackbird

Mera woke up. She dreamed of him. She dream of their first meeting and the day her father tore them apart. Still she could feel his touch on her skin. And still she could smell him. It felt too real to be just a dream. Her heart felt heavier than ever. He has to be out there. But where? She tried to stand up even though her knees were shuddering. She was surrounded by darkness. The rotten wood of the Flying Dutchman creaked through the dark and it almost sounded like a ghost was her company. She tried to stay calm when she discovered that she was handcuffed.  
  
     “This can't be happening. This can't be happening.”, she muttered.  
Mera looked around. She could not see anything. Suddenly she heard the familiar TOK, TOK, TOK. Her heart started to beat faster and faster. Then there was silence.  
     “Mera.”, it was the voice of her father. She did not answer. Then he lit a candle. He stood right in front of her.  
     “Get out.”, she demanded. But Jones just laughed at her.  
     “No. This is my ship, you fool! I am the Capitain! You are a rat. That's all!”  
     “Then throw the rat over board, Captain!”, she spat in his face and Jones was silent for a few moments.  
     “No. No. That would be too easy, wouldn't it?”, he stopped looking at her. It seemed like he was talking to himself. Mera tried to move away. She was not frightened but she could not stand his presence any longer.  
     “No. It wouldn't be too easy. Let's see if he would catch you. I'll make his life even more miserable by doing that.”, he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. They looked in each other's eye and Mera could not think of anyone she could hate more than her own father. Then Jones cut her handcuffs off and pulled her on deck.  
The whole crew was assembled there and they roared with laughter.  
     “Look at that! Isn't she as pretty as her mother?! And she even got her fire!! NOW! Let's see if she takes care of her! And if he remembers her.”, Jones cried and took Mera to the edge of the ship.  
    “What are you talking about?!”  
    “You'll understand soon enough. Have a look at that.”, Jones pointed at the horizon. There was a ship. But Mera knew she would drown before she would even reach it. And then she understood.  
    “You are out of your mind! Why did you take from this island?! To let me drown in the sea!? I can hardly believe that!”, she shouted at him and he was again silent.  
    “YOU will understand soon enough!”  
Then Jones grabbed her arm even tighter and pushed her over board. Mera fell and the last thing she heard, before she felt the cold sea, was the cruel laughter of her father.

 

    “Jack! Jack! Wake up!”  
Slowly he opened his eyes. Above him was Elizabeth who looked worried and relieved at the same time.  
    “What ...”, Jack looked around and everybody looked worried.  
    “You fainted. Are you alright?”, Elizabeth helped him to stand up.  
    “Ahm, alright. I'm fine now. So let's … I need rum.”, he walked passed everyone and grabbed a bottle of rum. He drank sip after sip.  
    “What happened?”, asked the witch.  
    “Well, you should know.”, Jack smiled.  
    “What did you see?”, she asked again.  
Jack did not want to answer. If he answered this question nobody would look at him the same way ever again. So he did what he did best. Lying by telling them the truth.  
    “I saw Jones. He is back. I know that now.”  
Elizabeth and Will exchanged looks. The witch smiled and walked to a nearby window.  
    “Fate will meet you sooner than you expect it to be, Jack.”  
    “Captain! Man over board!”, they heard Gibbs' voice outside of the cabin. Elizabeth and Will were the first who left it. Jack stood still, observing the witch.  
    “What have you done?”, he asked.  
    “I did nothing. It's fate, Jack. And you should catch your blackbird before it drowns.”, she smirked and Jack ran out of the cabin.  
There were already several people on deck. There was a lot of chatter and Gibbs carried a woman on his shoulder.  
    “Be careful!”, Elizabeth cried.  
Gibbs put the woman down. The whole crew made a circle around her.  
Jack saw her dark hair. His heart beat faster than ever.  
    “She is not breathing!”, Gibbs said.  
Then Jack approached the crowd, took his knife and opened her corset. Still she could not breathe.  
   “Breathe for God's sake!”, he looked at her and she looked still the same, even though it has been 30 years.  
   “Fate, Jack!”, the witch stood behind them and Jack did what his heart wanted. He leaned over and kissed his one true love.  
   “Jack! You cannot do this!”, Elizabeth wanted to push him away but the witch did not let her touch him.  
When the kiss was over, Jack caressed her cheeks. He lost her.  
   “Stay. Stay with me.”, he whispered.  
And in this moment she opened her eyes.  
   "Sparrow.", she muttered.  
   "My blackbird.", he answered. Then they embraced each other.

 


End file.
